


A Good Word

by BaredWolf



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Gentle Dom Harry, Glasses, Harry Hart Lives, Het and Slash, Honeypot, Lap Sex, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sub Eggsy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will not come until I tell you to." Harry's voice is firm in his ear, pushing Eggsy suddenly precariously close to the edge before he yanks himself back <i>because Harry said to</i>.</p><p>(or, the one where Harry figures out that Eggsy might have a thing for his praise - his good word. And when Harry ends up on the other end of the glasses for Eggsy's latest honeypot mission? Well. Things escalate rather nicely from there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a desperate need for more gentle!dom!Harry and sub!Eggsy with a serious praise!kink in my life. So I wrote some. 
> 
> I am quite happy in my Hartwin dumpster, thanks.

"Eggsy, no."

"Sorry, Harry." Gingerly, Eggsy replaces the possibly-explosive object on the bookshelf.

"Good boy," Harry murmurs softly, so quiet that Eggsy almost can't hear him. He doesn't turn, doesn't look at Harry because Harry's not looking at him. But he can feel himself flush, feel the heat that spreads through his body at Harry's words. 

"Got it," Harry says, removing the thumb drive from the computer. "Merlin, we are ready for extraction." Harry meets Eggsy's gaze, holds it, as Merlin relays their instructions. Sounds tricky, Eggsy thinks absently. 

Breathless minutes later, when they have slid into the Kingsman cab beside one another and are securely on their way back home, Harry places a hand on Eggsy's knee. Eggsy tries not to tense up his muscles at the heat the gesture sends radiating out from their single point of contact. 

"Excellent work tonight, Eggsy," Harry says, and Eggsy has to resist the urge to adjust his jacket to cover his lap, knowing it will only draw attention. Harry turns his head, meets Eggsy's eyes. "You're becoming the Kingsman I knew you would be," Harry says, and his lips curve gently, a half smile full of open affection and Eggsy is completely sure that he is blushing now. He hopes the light from the street lamps isn't bright enough for Harry to see. 

"Thanks, Harry," he manages, and Harry nods minutely in acknowledgement before he withdraws his hand. They both return to staring forward, and Eggsy focuses on remembering how to breathe. 

 

* * *

 

"You're sure you know what you're doing," Merlin says to Harry, later, because naturally he has seen the whole exchange, amplified with metrics like a graph of Eggsy's heart rate. It's not quite a question, because he knows his friend well enough to understand the wild streak that leads Harry down these rebellious paths, knows well exactly where those paths lead, but it is his duty as best mate and colleague to ask. 

"Sure enough," Harry replies, and that's all they say on the matter. 

 

* * *

 

A week later, Eggsy is out in the field again. This mission, he's on his own. It should be simple enough: a honeypot, a pretty heiress who has her fingers in the wrong sorts of things. He's to seduce her, and when she is distracted, clone her phone. Merlin says that should be enough to get to stage two of Kingsman: Stopping Idiots From Fucking Shit Up. 

And usually, on this kind of mission, by the point Eggsy gets the target alone his handler will clear him to knock the person out, leave them with amnesia and escape with the needed stuff before he has to, well. Follow through. But on occasion it's considered wiser to simply follow through - because the amnesia in itself can be too big of a red flag. Better to be another nearly-anonymous fuck and escape unremarkable. 

Eggsy is always hyper-aware of his glasses in these situations. And as much as he'd rather take them off and turn them away, because really he does value his privacy, that's dangerous enough to be stupid. Without his glasses, he is cut off from his handler - from information, from rescue. So that's how he's found himself fucking a mark, or on his knees with a cock down his throat and Merlin's voice in his ear on more than one occasion. Often enough that he's practically used to it and isn't that a special level of fucked up. 

Only tonight, it's not Merlin's voice in his ear. 

 "She's exiting the lift," Harry says, and Eggsy could swear that he was standing right behind him whispering in his ear, except that he isn't. He's miles away at HQ, watching the feed from Eggsy's glasses and the hotel security, whispering in Eggsy's ears. 

"Got it," Eggsy replies, rising from where he had sat on the bed, leaned back to stare at his own reflection in the mirror on the ceiling. For a posh joint, it's a bit kinky, he thinks to himself. He checks himself in the mirror over the desk, straightening his jacket and tie. 

"Very good," Harry says, and Eggsy feels a perverse excitement flutter in his chest. This escort gig is a bit easier of a ploy than the usual honeypot, but the heiress (Sarah, her name was) is a tabloid favorite and ironically had selected an escort to protect her privacy. She will knock on the door in a few moments. Eggsy will serve her champagne and charm her and then fuck her senseless. And then, when she goes to the bathroom or falls asleep or whatever, he will clone her phone and slip out of the room. And Harry will talk him through it all, watching. 

The knock at the door sounds. Eggsy waits a beat, then glances through the peephole. 

"That's her," Harry confirms, as Eggsy opens the door. He smiles gently at Sarah, stepping aside to let her into the room. 

"Hello," he greets her, and she brushes past him, almost embarrassed, hurrying into the room. Her perfume is soft and floral and Eggsy thinks he might like her a little, under other circumstances, from the almost-shy smile she gives him. He holds out his hand for her coat and bag. 

"Remember, your alias is Harry," Harry reminds him, and Eggsy suddenly feels like the universe is playing a trick on him. It hadn't pinged, when he read the mission file: his name could be anything on any day of the week these days and he has been _Harry_ before. But now, with _his_ Harry whispering in his ear...Eggsy wants to change the name. But Sarah is expecting Harry, so Harry is who he has to be. 

"I'm Harry," he offers, hanging her coat and bag in the closet and turning back to face her. 

"Good," Harry says. "Unintimidating." Eggsy feels that flutter in his stomach again, and hopes it plays as interest in Sarah. 

She seems pleased as she offers her hand to him. "Sarah," she says. 

"Kiss her hand," Harry says, correcting Eggsy as he was about to shake the out reached hand. Instead, he delicately slips his own fingers beneath, using gentle pressure to guide the back of her hand to his lips. "Good," Harry says, and Eggsy inhales.  

"It's a pleasure, Sarah," he says, meeting her gaze steadily. "Can I offer you something to drink?" 

"Oh yes," she says, and Eggsy wonders if the mild innocence is her dropping the facade she usually puts on in public or just the way she likes to play these things. He smiles at her again, noting the faint uptick in her respiration rate, and walks over to where the champagne waits, chilling in a bucket of ice. 

"She's quite interested in you," Harry assures him. "Keep your back to her while you pour the drinks. Let her watch you move," Harry instructs, and Eggsy does even as he feels his cheeks heating. He _likes_ having Harry's voice in his ear, guiding him through a seduction. Fuck, it's almost like Harry's the one who's going to fuck Sarah, and he'll just use Eggsy to do it. "Breathe," Harry says in his ear, and Eggsy knows he's watching the way his body has reacted to that idea, even if he doesn't know what the idea is. "Can't have you just shooting off," Harry teases quietly, and Eggsy wonders if Harry meant for him to hear that. It's unfortunately timed perfectly to him shooting the cork out of the bottle of champagne with a loud pop, and now he'd really like to kick the universe in the bollocks for this evening. He carefully pours two glasses of champagne before turning back to his target. 

Sarah has seated herself on the bed, her jacket removed so that she is in dressed only in a simple black shift, her feet bare on the carpet. Eggsy makes sure to drink her in: observing appreciatively without crossing into creepy. It's easy enough: doesn't get much simpler than this, really. He sits next to her on the bed as he hands her a glass. Unintimidating, that's what she likes. If it was him, a thought appears absently, he'd want Harry to stay standing, looming casually with one had in his pocket while they talk. Shit. He needs to focus. 

He winds his way through the conversation, Harry interjecting occasionally, touching her hair, her knee: waiting for her to touch him. 

"Take her glass," Harry instructs, when there is only maybe a sip of champagne left at the bottom of Sarah's flute. Eggsy does, standing and setting the glasses aside. "Take her hand. Pull her to her feet," Harry instructs, and Eggsy wonders mildly at this change in tack but it makes sense too: Sarah has responded well to unintimidating, but it doesn't quite seem to be what she wants. She seems happy. Eggsy needs her desperate. 

He tucks her dark hair behind her ear and cups her jaw gently. There, there it is again: her breathing picks up. He slips his other hand to her waist as he leans in, kissing her. Soft, testing, until he tightens his hands just slightly and she gasps, pressing herself close and opening to him.  

"Beautiful, Eggsy," Harry says, and Eggsy can feel himself getting hard. He tries to pretend that it's for the girl in front of him as he licks into her mouth, harder and more demanding until she whines softly, but the lie won't quite stick. 

 Sarah presses closer as Eggsy slides his hand into her hair, lets his hand on her hip drift lower as she wraps her arms under his, around his back, pulling him tight. 

"Undress her, Eggsy," Harry orders, and Eggs bites back a groan at the command. As much as he has always hated being told what to do, somehow, when it's Harry? He fucking loves it. He lets his mouth drift to Sarah's neck, hand sliding up her back to find the zip on her dress. 

"Yeah?" he asks, half confirming Sarah's consent, half asking Harry for more. 

"Yes," Sarah says, breathless, but Eggsy barely hears her. 

"Yes, Eggsy," Harry says, "that's very good." There's something deeper, warmer about the way Harry is talking to him now, and Eggsy is absolutely thriving on it. His fingers find the zipper, sliding it slowly down, the fingers of his other hand brushing over freshly exposed skin. Sarah gasps into his mouth. He steps back as he finishes unzipping her, and the heat in her eyes is searing. 

He shrugs out of his jacket and she takes the hint, stepping out of her dress before stepping back into his space, unbuttoning his shirt. He watches her fingers work, as the shirt slowly opens to reveal his skin beneath. 

"Magnificent," he hears Harry say, and he bites his lip hard as his cock twitches in his pants. Sarah smiles at him suddenly, having noticed the movement, and kisses him again as she untucks his shirt. He frees himself from it as she runs her hands over his chest and arms. He pulls back, grips Sarah's arms gently, watches as she unbuttons his trousers, his cock twitching again as he realizes that Harry is seeing everything that he sees. He lets Sarah slide her hands around, groping his ass as she pushes his trousers and pants down all in one go and smiles up at him through her eyelashes. 

"Move her to the bed, now," Harry says, and it's not like Eggsy needs the instructions (at all, thanks), but even if he had a way to tell Harry to shut the fuck up he wouldn't do it. Because Sarah is attractive enough, and he just plain _enjoys_ sex, but she isn't what's doing it for him right now. Harry's voice in his ear: his commands, his praise - that's what's got Eggsy completely gagging for it. He kicks out of his trousers and pants, toeing out of his shoes and socks rapidly and guides Sarah backwards with his mouth over hers until her knees hit the edge of the bed. 

She slides up towards the pillows, watching him the whole time, watching as he crawls up over her, letting a predatory roll slide into his movements. She gasps as he bites at her collar bone, one hand slipping behind her to unfasten her bra. He kisses his way down her body, pausing to nose at the waistband of her panties, glancing up at her to gauge her reaction. 

"She likes that," Harry confirms, and Eggsy feels himself shiver as Sarah slides her hands into his hair. She lifts her hips and he slides off her panties, kisses along the side of her thigh. He listens to Harry's words in his ears as he licks towards her center, lapping at her until she is moaning, slipping a finger in when Harry tells him to, bringing her off. When Harry tells him to. 

"Get the condom," Harry instructs, now that Sarah is laid back, gasping in the wake of her orgasm. And Eggsy does, and he kisses Sarah as he rolls it on, lets her hands guide him inside her. "Now," Harry says, "flip her over so she is on top." Eggsy braces Sarah against him, rolls them. Sarah moans as she seats fully against him, rolling her hips in tiny circles that only feel half as good as Harry's words. 

"Very nice, Eggsy," Harry complements, and the praise and the heat around his cock and _Harry is watching him_ is almost too much and he feels heat spread down his chest as Sarah braces her hands against him and starts to ride. 

"You need to calm down, Eggsy," Harry chastises, "you're supposed to be a professional." And Eggsy wants to shoot back that Harry's really more part of the problem than the solution right now, thanks mate, but Sarah's looking him in the eyes and there's no way to say anything. He grips her hips tighter, bucking his hips up slightly to meet her thrusts as she rides him. His eyes slip to the mirror on the ceiling above them as Sarah tosses her head back, eyes closed. He wonders if this is why Harry wanted him like this, and he feels his thighs spasm in warning. 

"You will not come until I tell you to." Harry's voice is firm in his ear, pushing Eggsy suddenly precariously close to the edge before he yanks himself back _because Harry said to_. It's the filthiest thing he's ever done, meeting his own eyes in the mirror, watching his muscles shift under his skin as he fucks up into Sarah's body, knowing Harry is watching, letting Harry be in control. "Very good, Eggsy," Harry says, the words carrying a weight that clues Eggsy into the fact that Harry is not remotely unaffected by this. He wishes he could see Harry - would he still be his impeccable self? Is he breathing faster, is his face flushed? Is he - fuck - hard, maybe palming himself through his trousers as he watches? "Eggsy," Harry's voice sounds again, grounding him. "You will not come until I tell you to," he repeats. 

"Yeah," Eggsy breathes, "yeah," and above him Sarah whimpers _Harry_ and Eggsy has never agreed with anyone more in his life. An idea hits him like a thunderbolt then, and the words are out of his mouth before he realizes what he is saying. "Lemme hear you, luv," he says,  "tell me about it." Sarah moans above him, a litany of _feels so good Harry_ , and _Harry don't stop_ , and Eggsy keeps his eyes on himself in the mirror, his heart hammering. 

"Eggsy," he hears Harry say heavily, and now Eggsy is certain that Harry is hard and he wonders how they ended up like this. Because it's never like this, not when Merlin or anyone else is on the other end: they talk to him, sure, to keep him distracted enough to get through it, to relay vital information, and in Merlin's case occasionally to just fuck with him a bit, but they never get involved. Not like Harry is. They never use Eggsy to fuck someone the way that Harry is. He wouldn't like it if they did, but he loves that Harry is. Sarah moans their name again. 

"Make her come again, Eggsy," Harry instructs, and he sounds wrecked, hungry, as Eggsy tears his eyes from the ceiling to look down to where he is sliding in and out of Sarah. He slides his thumb over her clit, down to where they are joined, and back up, rubbing in gentle circles, waiting for her to press into the touch before he increases the pressure. "When she comes," Harry continues, and Eggsy feels lost, consumed, and he never wants Harry's voice to stop, "then you can come." Eggsy hears himself gasp at that, too far gone to really control it, and Sarah moans his name again. 

She screams when she comes, eyes squeezed shut and her hands braced behind her on Eggsy's thighs. 

"Very good, Eggsy," Harry says, sounding so pleased and it's that, the satisfaction in Harry's voice, that tips Eggsy over the edge, sends him barreling headlong into his orgasm. He feels his back arch, knows Harry can see him coming in the mirror even as he screws his eyes shut and is lost in it. "Beautiful," he hears Harry murmur, as Sarah collapses across his chest. He holds her close as they both catch their breath. 

Sarah excuses herself to the loo a minute later, and when the shower turns on Eggsy is on his feet again, slapping the cloning gadget against the phone he finds tucked into her purse as he scrambles into his clothing. Harry's voice is calm in his ear, telling him that the signal is coming through, ticking off the percentages as the phone's contents download. Eggsy drapes his tie around his neck and rinses his mouth out with champagne straight from the bottle as the percentages tick over - 95, 96. He hears the shower turn off. 

"Almost there," Harry says, and Eggsy' hand is hovering over the device, ready to remove it and put the phone back the instant it finishes. His shirt is only half buttoned. 

"Done," Harry says, and Eggsy snatches the devices apart, slipping the phone back into Sarah's bag just as the door handle to the loo turns. He settles on a relaxed smile as Sarah emerges. 

"Oh, you're leaving?" she says, sounding disappointed. In Eggsy's ear,  he could swear Harry sniggers. 

"Got to, luv," he replies, dropping a chaste kiss on her cheek. He's thankful the "payment" was handled in advance: no awkward exchange of cash to deal with. 

"Well," she replies, "until next time." Eggsy smiles at her like that would actually happen, like he might take her on as a regular client. 

"Come now, enough leading the poor girl on," Harry teases, and Eggsy notes the difference in his voice: the light ease, all of the dark heat gone. _Released_ , maybe, he thinks, and that's an avenue of thought to explore another time.  

"It was lovely," he says, and Sarah smiles at him and gives a little wave as he lets himself out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And the safe word?" Harry asks. Eggsy almost wants to laugh because his safe word used to be umbrella, which won't quite work anymore.

 

"You've been avoiding me," Eggsy says, palming the door to Harry's office closed behind him.  

"Eggsy. Do come in." As he speaks, Harry looks up from the mind-numbing reports that he normally would have put off until Gawaine shouted at him for it, except that...well. Eggsy is right. Eggsy approaches his desk, setting his hands on it and leaning into Harry's space. Harry resists the urge to lean back. He resists the (stronger) urge to grab Eggsy by the tie, haul him across the desk and kiss him. 

"Why've you been avoiding me, Harry?" Eggsy asks, his voice low. And Harry has his list of reasons. Blowing past any last remnant of decency two nights ago is at the top of it. 

And to make it all worse, Harry is dying for a repeat performance. Even after the rather pointed glare Merlin had given him when he reviewed the footage (which, perhaps even more irritatingly, meant the bastard had hacked past his security again). At least Harry had been blessedly alone in the control room during the actual event because. Well. He might enjoy voyeurism but an exhibitionist he is not. 

Harry forces himself to meet Eggsy's gaze and hold it steadily. 

"Eggsy, I am certain that you would not be here had you not already worked it out," Harry manages, fighting to retain his composure. 

"Yeah, but, " Eggsy objects, as he leans fractionally closer, "see, I think you enjoyed that." Eggsy flushes slightly but holds Harry's gaze. "Cos," he continues, "I know I did." Harry's heart is pounding. "So, what're we gonna do about that?"

"Would you prefer me to be your handler on future missions of that sort?" Harry asks, deliberately misdirecting his answer. 

"Is that gonna be enough for you, Harry?" Eggsy asks, and Harry has seriously underestimated the power of having the heat in Eggsy's voice directed at him. He wants to haul him over the desk, kiss him senseless and then bend him over and fuck him until the only name he can remember is Harry's. _No_ , it is bloody well never going to be enough. Harry rises from his seat, and Eggsy leans back, just a bit, giving just enough ground to confirm what Harry suspects. He repeats Eggsy's own question back to him. 

"Would it be enough for you?" Harry asks, and Eggsy is shaking his head almost instantly. Harry sticks his hands in his pockets, scrabbling to retain the cool exterior he is projecting. 

"Are you available this evening?" he asks. Harry braces himself, completely prepared for Eggsy to say no. He tries to tell himself that would be acceptable. Because no is the one answer he will always accept from Eggsy; he learned a long time ago that the most critical part of loving someone is respecting them. And Eggsy is far too precious to toy with. 

"Yeah," Eggsy replies, the word heavy with emphasis and intent. Harry feels the fear in his gut unclench, replaced by something more anticipatory.

"You should come by mine, then," Harry says. "About 9?" 

"That will work for me," Eggsy says, and the hunger in his voice pools warmly low in Harry's gut. 

"Very well," Harry replies. Eggsy stands up, maybe about to leave. "Oh, and Eggsy. If I were to ask you to send me a list of your likes and limits in the meantime, would you understand that request? 

Eggsy freezes for a moment, before a deep blush colors his cheeks and works its way down his throat. "Yeah, Harry," he responds after swallowing, "I can do that." 

Harry gives the boy a slight smile and nod, a fond amusement growing at the poleaxed expression on Eggsy's face. He lets the affection sound in his voice as he says "Very good, Eggsy."  And Eggsy, Eggsy fucking shivers at his praise. Beautiful. 

"Tonight," Eggsy says, one more time as he turns to leave. 

"Nine o'clock," Harry responds, and then he lets his voice drop into a more commanding tone. "Best not be late."  

Eggsy practically runs out the door.   

 

* * *

Eggsy is jittery when he arrives on Harry's doorstep, one minute before nine. But as soon as Harry answers the door, and Eggsy drinks in the sight of him, still dressed in his suit instead of the casual way that Harry usually dresses at home, he feels ease wash over him like cool water. Harry is in charge now, and Eggsy can relax. Neither of them wear their glasses, not for this. 

He follows Harry into the parlor, answering his polite inquiry after Eggsy's mum and sister. 

When Harry turns to him, Eggsy starts feeling nervous all over again. Harry looks immaculate in his suit, as usual, and Eggsy _wants_. He can't quite believe that he's just standing here waiting for Harry to fuck him senseless. 

"I thought," Harry begins, and Eggsy's entire body itches with the need to do something, anything, if only Harry would tell him what, "that we might begin things more slowly." Eggsy tries not to feel disappointed: he doesn't have all the facts yet, and hey who knows what _slow_ means to a man like Harry Hart. And then he realizes the second implication of Harry's statement. 

"Because it's the first time," Eggsy says, and Harry nods. 

"Only the first, though," Harry says, and Eggsy feels that tightening warmth in his chest that aches for Harry expand and bloom and he is buoyant. 

"What did you have in mind?" Eggsy asks, angling for the information about tonight, but asking the other question too - _really, Harry, really say that this isn't the only time please promise me_. Harry is a solid five feet away from him, and it's too far, but Eggsy keeps his feet planted right where they are. 

"There will be opportunity for more intense exploration another time. We can still…play, tonight," Harry says, and Eggsy lets out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "But I think it would be best if we kept it simple."

Eggsy nods his agreement. 

"Speak out loud when you answer me," Harry orders, and Eggsy has his first rule. 

"Yes, Harry," he replies.

"And the safe word?" Harry asks. Eggsy almost wants to laugh because his safe word used to be umbrella, which won't quite work anymore. 

"Pygmalion," Eggsy says. 

"Aren't you clever," Harry says with a smirk, and Eggsy takes a half step forward before he realizes what his body is doing. But Harry's face is full of affection and he closes the distance between them. He brushes a thumb over Eggsy's cheekbone, before gently cupping his jaw. Eggsy's entire body feels like a live wire, and he's close to shaking, but Harry's voice grounds him as he speaks. 

"There is something that I have wanted to do for quite some time," Harry says. "I wonder, if you would permit me?" Eggsy's heart hammers in his chest. Of all the times to be such a fucking gentleman. 

"Yeah, Harry, anything," he says, and he feels like his whole body is glowing from the warmth in Harry's gaze. Harry's eyes drop to Eggsy's lips, and Eggsy just barely bites back a groan. Harry fucking Hart wants to kiss him. "Please," he says, recognizing his own voice only after he has spoken. Harry obliges him. 

Eggsy isn't sure what he expected, but Harry kisses like a dying man. It seems appropriate, somehow: the excessive refinement is a necessity to control wild beast within, and now all of that is unleashed. Harry lets Eggsy slide his hand into his hair as he draws him closer, his mouth demanding and insistent as Eggsy yields to him. He licks into Eggsy's mouth and Eggsy thinks he could die happy in this instant. Or, maybe, that if there is a heaven it must consist solely of kissing Harry. 

Eggsy isn't sure how long they stay like that, melting into one another and sharing each others air, touching and discovering how to _be_ together. When they finally separate, Harry still holds him and he presses his lips to Eggsy's forehead. Eggsy has never been more uncomfortably blissed out in his life, because as much as he could stay like this for an age, he is hard and aching and he can feel a hot length against his hip that tells him Harry is too. Harry removes his lips from Eggsy's forehead, then, and his voice is low and commanding when he speaks. 

"Please remove your clothing, Eggsy," Harry says. He steps back, seats himself in an arm chair a few feet away, and watches. It's obscene, Eggsy thinks, his cock twitching as he slides off his jacket.Harry's hair is slightly mussed from where Eggsy had run his hands through it. His tie is a quarter inch askew. But aside from those subtleties, the only clue to how affected Harry is is the impressive tenting of his trousers. Eggsy licks his lips. When his eyes dart back to Harry's, Harry is smirking at him. 

"In due time," Harry says, and Eggsy feels his mouth water and his cock twitch as he fumbles with the buttons on his shirt. Why does he have so much bleeding clothing on? 

Finally, finally he tosses his last sock onto the heap of clothing and starts to move towards Harry. 

"Stop," Harry says, and Eggsy freezes in his tracks. "Are you going to leave it like that?" Harry asks, raising an pointed eyebrow towards Eggsy's pile of discarded clothing. 

_Uh, yes?_ Eggsy thinks, and he raises his eyebrows right back at Harry.

"Eggsy," Harry says, and his tone is warning and chastising all at once and Eggsy suddenly feels deeply ashamed at his sloppiness. He drops his eyes. "Pick them up. Fold them." Eggsy nods, once, and then complies as fast as he can without being too messy about it. 

"That's much better," Harry says, after Eggsy has set his freshly folded pile of clothing on the settee, shoes on the floor beneath. He turns back to face Harry, warmed by the praise but eyes still downcast. "Look at me, Eggsy," Harry orders, and Eggsy obeys without thinking. Harry's eyes drift over him, taking his time, taking everything in. Eggsy wants to cover himself, wants to demand that Harry be undressed too if he's going to get to see Eggsy like this, but he knows that is not part of this…deal. Or whatever it is. Besides, he likes having Harry look at him. A lot. He swallows, keeping his hands by his sides and his eyes on Harry. He can feel how hard he is, starting to leak a little under Harry's attention and it is all _so_ fucking good. 

"Come over here, Eggsy," Harry says, and Eggsy does, feeling his mind start to slide into that quiet blankness as he obeys. Harry stands as Eggsy approaches, meeting him halfway. Eggsy forces himself to remain still as Harry finally touches him, hands over his skin and Eggsy finds himself leaning into the touch, seeking more, wanting every bit of Harry he can get. His cock jumps, anxious for attention, but Harry's hands smooth over his hips only once before Harry meets his eyes again as he slides a hand into Eggsy's hair. 

"Kneel." Eggsy drops to his knees. "Very good, Eggsy," Harry says, and Eggsy knows Harry can see how that made his cock jump. He fucking loves Harry's attention, loves his praise, and he thinks he might do just about anything to get it. 

Eggsy's mouth starts to water as Harry unbuttons his trousers with the hand that isn't on Eggsy's head, and he opens his mouth unbidden as Harry withdraws his cock. It's uncut and just as long and gorgeous as the rest of Harry. Eggsy moans when Harry places the tip in his mouth. 

"You know what to do from here, I assume," Harry says, sounding amused even as his voice has that same quality that Eggsy had heard the other night, the one that he has mentally labeled as "wrecked", and he can feel the spurt of precome that leaks from the head of his cock at the confirmation that Harry had been…had been enjoying it, watching Eggsy. 

He turns his eyes upward, meeting Harry's gaze as he holds on to Harry's cock with one hand so he can lick long wet stripes up and down the length. He teases, because he can, because it makes Harry's mouth fall open and makes his breathing pick up, so Eggsy sucks kisses along Harry's length, occasionally swirling his tongue around the head. Harry is still, above him, hand stroking gently through Eggsy's hair.

"Eggsy," Harry warns after a few minutes, and Eggsy is aware that it was getting a little ridiculous with the teasing, but then Harry groans as Eggsy swallows him down in one go and he thinks he might be forgiven. "Fuck," Harry mutters, and Eggsy feels another blurt of precome leak from his cock. "Oh, your gorgeous mouth was made for this, wasn't it?" Harry murmurs. Eggsy desperately wants to touch himself, because he's so hard its almost painful and he knows he could come with next to nothing with Harry's cock down his throat. Eggsy slides his mouth up and down Harry's cock, tongue laving at the underside, and he wonders if that is allowed.  

"Look at me," Harry says, and Eggsy slides off Harry's cock enough that he can, tongue playing with the foreskin as he meets Harry's eyes. 

"Do you want to come?" Harry asks. 

Eggsy nods as best he can, unwilling to take his mouth off of Harry unless he absolutely has to. Harry raises and eyebrow, and Eggsy remembers his rule. He pulls his mouth off of Harry just long enough to answer. 

"Yes, Harry," he says, and then he wraps his lips around Harry's cock again.

"Put both of your hands on me," Harry orders, and Eggsy places a hand on Harry's hips, where his skin is still covered by his trousers, the other is wrapped around Harry's cock. "Now," Harry says, thumbing at Eggsy's lips where they are wrapped around his length, " _keep_ your hands on me." 

Eggsy feels frustrated: he wants to come, and he thought Harry was going to let him! Harry chuckles softly. 

"You can come at any time, Eggsy," he says. "So long as you keep both of your hands on me." Eggsy shivers. Part of him wants to rebel, to get Harry off and then do as he pleases. But he knows that if he does, he won't get what he's really craving. He keeps his hands on Harry, sucking him down again, and waits for it. 

"Beautiful," Harry murmurs, and Eggsy whimpers around his mouthful of cock. He keeps going, and Harry drops words of praise and he's so hard and so close but he doesn't see how it's going to be enough. He whines a little, wants to say that to Harry, but he's not sure he could vocalize it at this point - the thing he needs. 

Harry understands him, though, and Eggsy groans as he feels Harry's other hand fist in his hair, feels Harry take control of his head. Eggsy relaxes his throat, opens for Harry, and braces his hands on Harry's hips as he lets Harry fuck his mouth. He can hear Harry whispering above him, the tone of his words more than the words themselves, with the rush of blood in his ears drowning out almost everything but Harry's voice. He drifts, lost in the rhythm of it, mind vacant except for the pleasure of having Harry use him. Then he feels Harry's length grow stiffer, hears Harry cry out his name, tastes Harry's come filing his mouth. He swallows as Harry pulls out, heart pounding like a runaway train. Harry drops to his knees in front of Eggsy and Eggsy fists his hands in Harry's hair, eyes squeezed tightly shut, as Harry rests his lips against Eggsy's forehead. 

"So good for me," Harry murmurs against Eggsy's skin, and Eggsy whimpers at that last push over the razor sharp edge as he comes and comes and comes until there's nothing but Harry's words against his skin.

When he comes to, Harry is gently cleaning him off. He helps Eggsy into his lap in the arm chair, and it's a bit of an awkward fit since they're neither of them tiny, but Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and lets him bury his face in his neck. Harry murmurs soft words of praise as he cards his hand through Eggsy's hair. Eggsy feels something dark and warm settle into place deep in his chest, and he feels _satisfied_ in a way he never has before. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry steps closer and Eggsy feels tension slide off of his skin like water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Eggsy's history as an abuse victim popping up briefly. And also for this getting a little feelings-y on me - I hope you don't mind! As always, I deeply appreciate you taking the time to read and comment. Enjoy!!

Almost two weeks pass as Harry has to visit various Kingsman field offices and Eggsy is called away on missions. Official shit: their jobs, after all. It's business as usual, or close enough in the wake of Valentine's near-apocalypse, but Eggsy finds himself growing increasingly irritated at the fact that either he or Harry seems to constantly be out of the country. Frankly, he's getting suspicious of Merlin's timing by the end of the second week without seeing Harry at all. He realizes it's time to do something about it after he snaps at Roxy over taking the last of the shotgun rounds at the range. 

"Sorry, Rox," he says, feeling like a complete arsehole. He speaks loudly so she will be able to hear him over the protective ear covers they both wear. 

"You should be," she replies, but there's no venom in it. Roxy knows him too well. "You need to get laid," she teases, and there's something in her gaze that makes him ken to the fact that she knows. 

"Fuck me," Eggsy curses, and Roxy laughs. "How? Wait, no, never mind. Who else knows?" 

"Just me, I think," she replies, squeezing off a few rounds into the target. "And Merlin, of course." She removes her ear covers and grins at him. "And he's very good at keeping secrets." 

"Roxy," Eggsy says, impressed, because he had not realized that he might not be the only Kingsman sleeping with a colleague. "Who?" 

"Have you met our new Bors yet?" she asks. Eggsy shakes his head. He hasn't had much interaction with the latest recruits, spending too much time in the field. 

"I think you'll like her," Roxy says with a wink, and snaps her ear covers back into place before firing a shotgun into the dead center of the target's chest. Eggsy laughs, and he isn't angry any more. _Way to go Roxy_ , he thinks. 

* * *

When Harry finally returns and Eggsy finally isn't being whisked off to literally-anywhere-but-London for once, Eggsy finds himself suddenly on unsure footing. It's been a whole three hours that he knows, he knows they're both here at HQ and he hasn't gone to see Harry yet. And really, he's starting to run out of excuses. He's loading a barbell in the gym for his second workout of the day, the thick end of the bar sliding through the hole in the center of the plate somehow suddenly suggestive, and he's honestly just trying to focus on his music and quiet the nervous tension singing through his body when he sees movement in the wall of mirrors: the door to the gym opening and closing. Unusual, that someone would be joining him in the middle of the afternoon, but keeping odd hours is part of being a Kingsman. He startles when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. 

Harry is smirking at him as he turns around, yanking his headphones off. 

"Tryna give me a heart attack, mate?" Eggsy half-snarls, the rush of adrenaline in his system an exhilarating sick twist. Fuck but Harry looks good enough to eat. Eat. Fuck. 

"Have you been avoiding me, Eggsy?" Harry asks, and Eggsy can hardly believe he's having his own words thrown back at him like this. He leans back a bit, ready to bite back and fight, until an amused look flashes in Harry's eyes and clues him in to the extent of his overreaction and Eggsy's breath leaves him in a rush. 

"Yeah," he admits, leaning into the warmth of Harry's hand on his shoulder a bit. "I mean, not really." _Shit_. He looks at his shoes, trainers nearly toe to toe with Harry's oxfords, and then back up at Harry's eyes. "Alright, maybe!" he amends, swallowing nervously. He tries to hold still, suppress any of the dozen other clues that he feels completely out of his depth. And also maybe kind of turned on. He feels like a complete git. 

Something in Harry's face changes, closes, and he lets his hand fall away from Eggsy's shoulder. "Eggsy," Harry starts, all seriousness now, and Eggsy doesn't think he's going to like what comes next, "if you have changed your mind about this, if you need…"

"No, Harry," Eggsy scrambles to interrupt, reaching out and grabbing Harry by the shoulders, needing him to understand. "That's not it. I don't…fuck, Harry, that's not it." Harry looks a little relieved, and then a little irritated. 

"So why are you avoiding me?" Harry asks, gentler this time. His hands drift to Eggsy's waist, one of his thumbs sneaking beneath the fabric of Eggsy's shirt, and if anyone were to walk in right now…Eggsy shoves the thought aside. He swallows, trying to arrange the twisting feelings behind his ribs into words.

"It's real big, Harry," Eggsy says, finally, only to roll his eyes and cringe when Harry suddenly grins at him. 

"Well, a gentleman never brags," Harry teases, and Eggsy gives his shoulders a little shove for being a shit.  

"S'not what I mean," he says, but he's grinning now too. "I'm not…it is though, yeah?" 

"For me as well," Harry replies. "Is that what you were worried about?" 

"I mean, s'just that in our line of work…yeah?" Eggsy asks, his voice quiet. Harry brings one hand up to cup his face, the gesture tender and Eggsy feels sick with nerves. He drops his eyes back to their feet. 

"Don't hide from me, Eggsy," Harry says, but it's gentle: Harry is leaving him room to ignore the order. He chooses not to, though, and meets Harry's eyes again. "This is significant," Harry continues, his thumb stroking softly over Eggsy's cheekbone. "I won't try to pretend it isn't. And we can't delude ourselves into thinking that this will always be easy. But I think it is worth it, regardless." 

Eggsy can only nod his agreement, the twist behind his ribs blooming into something warmer as Harry holds his gaze. Harry leans in closer, and Eggsy feels a shot of panic: they're already in a completely compromising position, Harry can't kiss him here, _anyone_ could walk in and find out and he doesn't want to deal with that. 

"Harry," he says, ducking his face away and taking a step back. Harry looks surprised, and a little wounded. "Here?" Eggsy asks, the word imbued with all of his uncertainty. The hurt fades from Harry's face, replaced by that same smirk he had worn when he first surprised Eggsy. 

"You are aware who you are dealing with," Harry says, and now he is bragging, the git.

"And you are aware where we are, yeah?" Eggsy shoots back. 

"Hmmm," Harry hums, seeming to enjoy drawing this out. "Yes, in a room in one of the most secure locations in the entirety of the kingdom, whose door I have locked. Oh, and whose security cameras I seem to have disabled." Harry flicks some non-existent lint off of the sleeve of his jacket. The grin that spreads across Harry's face can only be described as cheeky. Eggsy feels an answering grin grow on his own face: of course Harry had taken care of it. 

"I will look after you," Harry assures him, closing the distance between them again. Eggsy fists his hands in Harry's lapels and pulls him into a kiss. And fuck him, the long weeks of separation had been almost enough to make him forget just how perfect this is, kissing Harry, how it makes everything seem just fucking fine with the rest of the world. 

When they break apart, both breathing raggedly, Eggsy has to force himself to take a step back again. 

"Still," Eggsy says. "Not here, okay?" Harry hesitates only briefly before he nods. 

"Very well. I assume you will be stopping by later."

"Unless Merlin finds another bloody gig to send me scampering off on in the meantime," Eggsy replies. Harry laughs at that. 

"I think Merlin will be…occupied for a bit yet," Harry smirks, and just shakes his head at Eggsy's questioning look. "I needed him distracted," Harry shrugs, "so that I could do this." He places a gentle kiss on Eggsy's forehead, before pressing another to his lips. But it's over almost as soon as it begins, and Eggsy feels hungry for more. 

"Come by at nine," Harry says, his hand lingering on Eggsy's cheek for a moment. 

"Yes, Harry," Eggsy answers, letting his gaze heat before Harry turns and walks out of the room without looking back. 

* * *

 

He feels restless when he arrives to Harry's doorstep this time, anxious and needy and more than a shade desperate. He manages to keep his composure until Harry has welcomed him inside and actually closed the door, but it's a near thing. 

But Harry, Harry is still his impeccable self, even without his jacket and tie, the top buttons of his shirt undone and Eggsy has an urgent desire to lick his neck. 

"A gentleman does not wear his hat in the house," Harry says. And isn't that just too much - Eggsy takes off his hat and tosses it to him. Harry catches it with one hand, giving Eggsy a half smirk as he drops it on the ground.

"On the floor, Harry?" Eggsy complains, trying to get a rise out of Harry, anxious energy getting the better of him.

"You're in a mood tonight," Harry says, but he seems amused. "Playing the brat?" Harry asks, and Eggsy realizes that he's deliberately misbehaved. He wonders what Harry might do to him for that, and sudden unwelcome fear clenches at his gut for a moment. It must show, because Harry's expression changes too. 

"Eggsy, look at me," Harry says, and Eggsy forcibly draws himself back to the moment, to Harry, to his erratic heart beat and rapid breathing, and he manages to ground himself back in this room. Harry has stepped back, out of Eggsy's space, still close but not close enough to touch. Eggsy makes himself nod minutely. 

"Do you want to do something else?" Harry asks, and Eggsy is angry at himself for even thinking like he had, like Harry would ever do anything he didn't want him to. 

"No," Eggsy answers. He's certain: if he needed Harry before, he needs him even more now. 

"What are you afraid of?" Harry asks, and Eggsy wouldn't want to tell him, except Harry already knows. 

"That I'll be punished for." He hesitates, because it's not quite what he means, and the words aren't coming out easily. "For being bad. And I won't like it, I mean. But you won't, you wouldn't," Eggsy takes a deep breath. 

"Eggsy," Harry says gently, waiting until Eggsy's eyes are on his again before he continues, "I won't ever do anything that you don't want. Not when we're like this." Eggsy nods a little. And it's confusing, because he knows that, but the idea of a little punishment - from Harry, mind, and the sexy sort of punishment - still appeals to him. 

"But if I'm bad," he says hesitating, feeling a flush climb his cheeks, waiting for Harry to pick up the thread. 

"Do you think I am incapable of keeping you in line?" Harry asks after a moment, smiling a dark little smile. "There is a difference between discipline and punishment," Harry says, and Eggsy feels the answer click into place deep in his chest. 

"I like discipline," he says quietly. Harry nods, smiles a little. He knew that, Eggsy had told him that, but he'd needed this extra line drawn too: maybe too fine of a distinction for some people but of course Harry understands. Harry steps closer and Eggsy feels tension slide off of his skin like water. 

"Discipline. Not punishment. And nothing that you don't like," Harry says, raising an eyebrow when Eggsy only nods at him. They're still going to be playing their game, he realizes, relieved. 

"Yes, Harry," he answers. Out loud, the way Harry likes. 

"And your safeword?" Harry looks concerned for a moment again, and Eggsy wants grab him and kiss him until he understands that it's alright, it's okay, because it's just them here.

"I remember," he answers. Eggsy he stays where he is, ready to keep going: convincing Harry that he has his enthusiastic consent. Harry holds his eyes a moment longer before he nods. 

"Good boy," Harry says. And then Eggsy's grabbed Harry by the shirt and hauled him in for a kiss that's rougher than he has intended, because the man looks fucking illegal in his rolled up shirtsleeves and there's something bright and hot in his chest that's bordering on overwhelming, but the kiss takes the burning edge off of his need as Harry kisses him back, holds him tightly. Something sharp inside him unwinds a bit.

"I missed you too," Harry murmurs fondly, when they break apart for a breath. Eggsy just grins at him, buoyant at where he is right now. His mind is quieter now, happy just to be here with Harry, ready for whatever Harry might have planned for them this evening. Open. It's a simple feeling and he likes it.  

Harry cups his cheek, runs his thumb over Eggsy's cheekbone. "Are you ready?" he asks. Eggsy nods. Harry presses a kiss to his forehead before stepping away. He regards Eggsy for a few long moments. As much as Eggsy kind of wishes Harry would just come back and snog him breathless some more, something in the look on Harry's eyes sends a thrilling shiver through him. 

"Very well," Harry says finally. "Come along." Eggsy follows Harry through the house, his mind slipping into quiet blankness. It takes him a moment, once Harry flips on the light, to realize that they're in Harry's study. He realizes he had half expected the bedroom, or the sitting room again. Harry has opened one of the drawers of his desk, retrieves something, and slips it into his pocket without letting Eggsy see. Eggsy stays still, standing roughly in the center of the room as he watches Harry cross to sit in the armchair. Harry meets his eyes, then, before spreading his knees and resting his arms on the arms of the chair. It's half an invitation without any words and Eggsy starts to move to climb onto Harry's lap. 

"Stop," Harry says, and Eggsy freezes. "Undress." Eggsy shrugs out of his jacket in half a tick, before he catches himself. He watches Harry's eyes, then, the heat in them as he slides a hand under his tee shirt and licks his lips at the way Harry's gaze tracks the movements. Last time, he had been in such a rush to get his hands (and mouth) on Harry that any thought of a show was cast aside. But want curls low in his belly at the way Harry is looking at him now. He thinks of the mirror that started this whole thing, of how much Harry likes to watch. Of how much he likes Harry to watch him. So Eggsy figures he'd best put on a bit of a show. 

He slides his hand up his stomach, drawing the fabric of his shirt up to expose his belt, his abs. Harry's gaze is like a physical touch, tracing over the exposed skin. Eggsy lets his hand drift back down as Harry's eyes meet his, and he gives Harry a cheeky wink, shifting his weight back and forth between his legs. Harry raises an eyebrow at that, seeming unperturbed, but Eggsy can see the uptick in his breathing, the faint flush already starting to color his cheeks. Fucking gorgeous, he is, too perfect for words. 

Harry slides lower in his chair, and the sight of him has Eggsy's heart rate picking up, and he's pulling his tee shirt off over his head before he can even think twice about it.  

"Slower," Harry commands, and Eggsy feels a welcome pull of desire course through him: Harry _wants_ a show. He slides a hand over his chest as he lets his shirt drop to the floor. He wonders if Harry will put up a fuss, considering it's not a bespoke suit he's wrinkling to hell and back this time. Fuck, maybe he can even get Harry worked up enough that he won't care. He wants the animal he knows lives beneath Harry's skin. His fingers tease at his belt before unbuckling it, holding Harry's gaze as he pulls it out of its loops. There's a definite flush to Harry's skin now, and Eggsy fucking loves it. He reaches his arms over his head, stretching, watching Harry respond. 

He takes off his jeans unhurriedly, even though he's half hard now and starting to feel a hollow longing for more. He lets himself press the heel of his hand against his cock where it bulges out insistently against the fabric of his pants, before removes those too. Slowly. Bending over all the way to guide them off over his feet: he's still plenty flexible. He catches Harry's eyes as he stands back up, and sees hunger there: that's what he was looking for. It catches him somewhere near the base of his spine, and he's moving towards Harry now, needing to touch.  

"Stop," Harry orders, when Eggsy is so close he can almost feel the heat of Harry's body against his naked skin but he does it: he freezes. Harry shifts, retrieving something from his pocket. A small bottle of lube. Eggsy feels his heart pounding in his chest: _fuck yes_. 

"Take this," Harry says. "Prepare yourself for me." Eggsy takes the bottle, and is about to climb into Harry's lap: he's perfectly capable of fingering himself open while kissing Harry, thanks, but Harry stops him with a single finger to the chest. "Not here," Harry amends. "Over there." He gestures to the desk, which is well out of kissing range. Heat is radiating out from where Harry is still touching him and it's not enough, Eggsy wants more. He frowns, not moving. 

"Eggsy," Harry warns, withdrawing his hand, and the loss hurts, "if you want my cock tonight, you will do as I say."  

"Want you," Eggsy says quietly, not sure that he's spoken aloud until he sees a flicker of amusement on Harry's face. 

"Then show me how good you can be for me, and I will let you have me," Harry replies, his voice hot and quiet. A shiver runs through Eggsy's body, and he forces himself to step back, to walk over to the desk. He pushes some things aside, making room so he can prop one leg up on the desk, spreading himself wide as he leans over it and braces his weight on one elbow.

The lube is cool at first contact, but quickly warms to his skin and the sweetness of the silky slide of his finger over his hole radiates through him. He watches Harry's face as he teases at his hole with a slick finger, sliding it over the sensitive skin until he's so hungry to be filled that it's all he can think about. Harry's eyes are dark, but he stays utterly still, his hands relaxed on the arms of his chair. Eggsy groans as he finally slips a finger in, almost no resistance,and it feels so good that he almost doesn't hear Harry speak. 

"Very nice, Eggsy," Harry praises, and Eggsy's entire body shivers. He presses further into himself because it feels so good, because Harry is watching him finger himself, because what he really wants is Harry's cock in him and he doesn't even really care how. He just knows that if he is good, Harry will reward him. Harry will tell him how much he likes it, and that's almost enough on its own, except he's pretty sure Harry is going to give him a cock up his arse and it's been too long and he's aching for it. He's worked up to two fingers by now, but it's not enough and he tries to add a third, feeling needy and hungry and he wants Harry, wants Harry to tell him what to do, wants Harry to like what he is doing. 

"Eggsy," Harry says, and Eggsy opens his eyes, which he had apparently closed, and groans as his fingers brush that sweet-hot place inside of him. Some part of his mind tracks the fact that Harry's hands have a white-knuckled grip on the arms of his chair now, and is pleased. Mostly, he feels wild and shaky, needing grounding. "My good boy," Harry says, as Eggsy slides his fingers slowly out of himself, spreading them a little to feel the burn of stretching his rim. "I think that will do. Come here." Eggsy shudders as he withdraws his fingers, his hole clenching around the sudden nothingness. He lowers his leg, starting to move towards Harry before he registers that Harry is unbuttoning his trousers, and he stumbles in his sudden hurry.  

_Yes, yes,yes_ , his mind chants eagerly as he falls to his knees between Harry's spread legs. Harry has his cock out now, hard and flushed and Eggsy wants to taste it. He swallows back the saliva that floods his mouth, meeting Harry's eyes as his fingers dig into the material that still covers Harry's thighs. Harry hums pleasedly, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock to hold it steady as the other grips the back of Eggsy's head and guides his mouth to Harry's cock. Eggsy moans at the first taste of it, and then shudders as Harry starts to speak to him. 

"My very good boy," Harry says, his hand stroking gently through Eggsy's hair as Eggsy slurps slowly up and down Harry's length, relishing the weight of the cock in his mouth. Eggsy raises his eyes to meet Harry's, delighted by the flush that colors Harry's cheeks, the darkness of his eyes. 

"You take my cock so beautifully, Eggsy," Harry praises, and Eggsy groans around his mouthful of Harry. "But I did have something else in mind," Harry continues, as his thumb traces over Eggsy's lips where they are stretched around his cock, almost as if he is talking to himself. Eggsy finds he doesn't give a flying fuck: he loves the tone that Harry's voice takes on when they're like this, a weighty warmth that's full of assurance and promises of filthy things to come. Harry tugs lightly at Eggsy's hair until Eggsy releases his cock with a wet pop. Eggsy sighs as he holds Harry's gaze, his hands still rubbing idly at Harry's thighs. His mind has gone utterly blank, and he doesn't know or care what is coming next. Harry will tell him. It feels nice not to worry about it. 

"Up," Harry orders, guiding Eggsy to stand, before pulling him into his lap. _Finally_ , Eggsy thinks, as his thighs frame Harry's in the chair, his bare skin against the soft fabric of Harry's trousers, realizing that this was exactly what he had been wanting earlier. And leave it to Harry to have sorted that out, what with only the clue of Eggsy trying to climb into his lap at every opportunity. He feels his dick twitch, his hole clenching hungrily, as a shiver courses through him: anticipation without anxiety, an intoxicating combination. 

Harry kisses him then, almost tenderly, at odds with the excited tension that hums through Eggsy's body, but then he feels Harry lining himself up at his entrance, the blunt pressure before he bears down, a stretch and a burn as they breath each other's air, mouths open in shared stunned awe as Eggsy slides down Harry's length until he is fully seated. 

"Incredible," Harry says against his mouth, and Eggsy moans, his skin on fire with sensation and disbelief. His hips shift, strong thighs equal to the task of sliding himself that much more deeply into Eggsy, and Eggsy fists his hands in Harry's shirt, in his hair, holding on tightly as they begin to move together. 

Breathless praise spills form Harry's lips, met by soft noises of wordless pleasure from Eggsy, as they cling desperately to one another. Eggsy manages to undo a few buttons on Harry's shirt before Harry gets the memo, a look crossing his face that might be surprise if Eggsy had enough capacity to consider it, and then his shirt is open and Eggsy presses closer, rutting against Harry's bare skin and it's the best thing he's ever felt in his fucking life. His cock drags against the skin of Harry's stomach with each thrust, and Harry holds him close, letting Eggsy moan against his neck before tightening his grip on Eggsy's hips, taking control of the pace. 

Harry slows them down, his powerful punctuating thrusts all the more pleasurable for their reduced tempo, stirring the fire in Eggsy's belly from something hot and bright into something molten and sparkling, threatening to spill with each thrust, but pulled back by the respite between them. Harry speaks softly to him, telling him how beautiful he is, how good he feels, how hungry for him Harry was when he was watching him earlier. 

"And do you know what I want now, Eggsy?" Harry asks, and Eggsy doesn't, can't even begin to pull enough brain cells together to bother guessing, so he just shakes his head and trusts Harry to tell him. "I want to see you come for me," Harry says, and Eggsy shudders against him. Harry slides a hand up his back, pace unfaltering, to pull Eggsy's head from the crook of Harry's neck and kiss his mouth again. Eggsy feels drunk on it, high and soaring and made of liquid heat, his entire body has to look like it's fucking glowing with it, and Harry kisses him higher and higher. Finally, he pulls away. 

"Can you do that for me, Eggsy?" Harry asks, and Eggsy nods, just barely, before Harry is kissing him again, harder and hungrier, and his pace quickens fractionally and suddenly Eggsy isn't flying, he's fucking exploding, and Harry is talking to him again, saying _yes_ , and _that's it_ , _come for me_ , as Eggsy's entire body shatters into a million tiny fragments of white light. 

Harry is still talking when Eggsy realizes that he hasn't actually exploded, and Harry is still fucking up into him. Eggsy's cock slides through his own come painted over Harry's skin, and he feels Harry's cock thickening fractionally as another wave crests over him. He realizes Harry is coming, Harry is coming _inside_ of him, and he holds Harry's face between his hands, holds his gaze, as Harry's orgasm takes him and Eggsy feels him pulsing out his release inside him. It's simultaneously the very best and the most surreal thing Eggsy has ever experienced. Harry holds his gaze until he is spent, and then Harry kisses him again, softly, more for the contact than anything, and they stay holding each other for a few long minutes after. 

Later, after a languid shower where Eggsy finally gets to see and touch all of Harry, they crawl beneath the crisply soft cotton sheets of Harry's bed together, and Eggsy smiles to himself as he falls asleep with an arm around Harry's middle. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbetaed and unbritpicked - if you spot errors let me know and I'm more than happy to correct them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
